finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Elixir (item)
.]] The '''Elixir' (エリクサー, Erikusā), also known as Elixer, is a recurring item from the series. Usually Elixirs completely restore the HP and MP of one ally. An upgrade of the Elixir exists, which is called the Megalixir, which affects the entire party. Appearances ''Final Fantasy The Elixir item did not appear in the original NES version. However, Elixirs can be found in the ''Origins, Dawn of Souls, and PSP ports. ''Final Fantasy II Elixirs first appeared in this game, sold in item stores for 50,000 gil. They may also be found in chests and are dropped by enemies. Final Fantasy III An Elixir can be used to cure Cid's sick wife, allowing the party to go down into his basement (to get 8 items from chests). Ordinary Elixirs can also be obtained. The Elixir for Cid's sick wife is not a Key Item, and thus can be also used as a basic Potion, but this is not recommended. Final Fantasy IV Elixirs fully restore one target's HP and MP. Final Fantasy IV: The After Years Elixirs restore all HP and MP to one target. They cannot be bought in shops or won from enemies. Final Fantasy V Elixir is also a Mix result, and can be achieved by either of the following: *Potion + Elixir *Hi-Potion + Elixir *Ether + Elixir *Elixir x2 *Elixir + Holy Water *Elixir + Antidote *Elixir + Eyedrop Final Fantasy VI An Elixir can be found in many houses throughout the world hidden in clocks. Final Fantasy VII Curiously, using an Elixir in battle can trigger the Cover ability, where the character with the Cover Materia steps in to receive the Elixir instead of the intended person. Dirge of Cerberus -Final Fantasy VII- Elixirs fully restore HP and MP. Before Crisis -Final Fantasy VII- Elixirs fully restore the player's HP and MP. They cannot be purchased. Crisis Core -Final Fantasy VII- Elixirs fully restore HP, MP, AP, and remove status ailments. Final Fantasy VIII Final Fantasy IX Tetra Master *Card 074 *Location: Memoria Final Fantasy X Recovers all HP and MP for one party member up to a cap of 9,999 HP and 999 MP, making it less effective if the character is using the Break HP and Break MP Limit abilities. In addition to being a normal item, Elixir can also be created using Rikku's Mix Overdrive. Final Fantasy X-2 An Elixir fully restores HP and MP. The Alchemist dressphere has the special Stash ability, allowing the character to use Elixirs for free, though obtaining this ability takes a lot of time, requiring 999 AP to achieve. Category:Overdrives Final Fantasy XI An Elixir restores HP and MP by 25%, and is either crafted by alchemists or obtained as a temporary item. There also exists "Dusty Elixir" temporary items during some events with the same effect. The high quality synth is a "Hi-Elixir" which restores HP and MP by 50%. There also exists "Vile Elixirs," which take effect instantly (as opposed to normal 10 second use delay), but are only dropped off of certain high notorious monsters and Battlefield events. Final Fantasy XII The Elixir is a rare item, requiring rare loot to make and can be found as uncommon treasure in some treasure urns. Final Fantasy XII: Revenant Wings Although the game does not have items, Elixir is an enemy skill that restores all HP to the user. Final Fantasy XIII The Elixir is an extremely rare item which restores the HP of all party members and recovers all TP for the party leader. Only one Elixir can be found in Treasure Spheres, which is guarded by an Immortal in an unrevisitable area of Orphan's Cradle. The only other method of obtaining Elixirs is by dismantling Doctor's Codes at their maximum level. As there are only three Doctor's Codes in the entire game, it is only possible to obtain a maximum of four Elixirs throughout the entire game, of which two can be permanently missed. Final Fantasy Mystic Quest Elixir is a non-usable key item given to the player by Tristam to cure Kaeli of her poison. Final Fantasy Adventure Elixir is a restorative item that restores all HP and MP and cannot be bought. Final Fantasy: The 4 Heroes of Light Elixir restores 999 HP. Dissidia Final Fantasy Elixir is a trade accessory that grants Luck +4. There are 3 other variations of the Elixir in this game, them being the Dusty Elixir, Hi-Elixir, and Megaelixir. These items can all be found in each of the four stages in the Duel Colosseum. Gallery de:Elixir Category:Recovery Items Category:Key Items Category:Final Fantasy Items Category:Final Fantasy II Items Category:Final Fantasy III Items Category:Final Fantasy IV Items Category:Final Fantasy V Items Category:Final Fantasy VI Items Category:Final Fantasy VII Items Category:Final Fantasy VIII Items Category:Final Fantasy IX Items Category:Final Fantasy X Items Category:Final Fantasy XII Items Category:Final Fantasy Mystic Quest Items Category:Final Fantasy Adventure Items